metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid Fusion
Unobtainable Power Up? According to the article, Fusion is the only Metroid game where it is possible to miss a Power Up and then block it off forever so that it becomes unobtainable (In that file). This confuses me, though. I have never heard of it. Could someone give me some proof of said unobtainable expansion? Otherwise, I'm probably going to try and see for myself, but if someone could back it up and save me the trouble, that would be great. Magmortar 03:12, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Above Arachnus-X most people don't realize that there is a second Energy Tank that requires you to shoot missles at the ceiling to get to. After the battle you only get one more chance to get it before the area gets blocked off.Zabbeth 15:43, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Umm... no. Actually, on my first file, that was one of the last upgrades I obtained. It was right before facing the SA-X, because there is a group of Screw-Attack blocks lined along the ceiling in the passageway right behind the room where you fought Arachnus-X. Go test it out for yourself if you need to. Magmortar 13:51, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Early SA-X kill I once figured out a way to possibly kill the SA-X at an early encounter. It's been a while since I played the game, and I didn't actually get a kill. I believe it was the first encounter, if my memory serves. All I remember is that there is a collapsible floor and you have to use it to make an escape from the SA-X. If someone could rack up a kill that would make an interesting note. --72.194.110.83 06:09, 22 March 2008 (UTC) You can't get a kill there, I've tried and I blasted at her for ten minutes and then she froze me and blew me up. Impossible. Using the weapons you have at that point will not deal damage to the SA-X. Sorry. Miles07 20:24, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode I think the US/Euro version of the game has hard mode. After you beat the game, a Metroid icon appears next to that file. MetVet :It only means that if you connect it to Metroid Prime you will be able to play Metroid. Metroid 2002 doesn't make mistakes like that. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 14:22, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Future Game Considering the events that took place in fusion, i think they might make a game of the possible(note:this is just some ideas of mine): the secret ending in mp3 that flys after samus after she leaves has been secretly spying on samus.after fusion,she captures samus while she has her guard down and gives her to the space pirates for something in return(such as money, guns ect.)The pirates then take the dna in samus of the metroid and clone metroids.they then descover the x dna in samus and do research.the federation comes to samus' rescue and they convince samus to let them use the dna of the x and metroid to help defeat the pirates.Kind of like fighting fire with fire.So the federation then clone the metroids but in a different way.the metroids now listen to them and so do the x.it is now war with the prirate's metroids and x against samus,federation and their own version of metroids. Another game i think would be cool and very possible would be since samus blew up the research staion and supposivly destroing the x and metroid species,the federation now hate samus.The federation is now after samus because of the metroid dna in her.The pirates quickly learn of this while watching the federation attack samus on the planet where samus needed refugee,the planet that was neighboring the planet sr388 until the explosion of it,sr227.So now the pirates and federation want samus for her dna.Samus no longer likes the federation.So everyone hates each other.In the last part of the game Samus takes control of the gfs olumpus as it was attacking her.She flees to an unknown area.End of game.then in the sequil to that,the federation discovers metroids on sr277.Samus picks up on the signal of two aurarus exchanging information about it.un fortunatly so did the space pirates.So now samus must destroy all metroids living on sr277 and get back the ones in custody of the federation. Please place all fanon in appropriate areas. (i.e., user pages, user talk pages, forums) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:43, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Yo. Possible sequel could be called Metroid Dread. Waht do you think?--Ridley Kid 01:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) "Exploring maps nearly impossible?" While it's true sequence breaking is harder, it should be left at that. The line seems to be too POV, too negative. And that's really weird, considering Metroid Fusion received what is considered "universal acclaim" by Metacritic (92%). Go ahead and edit it. Sign your comments, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:52, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Bosses As in all Metroid games, there are several bosses in this game. But, do you know which are the main bosses, the big ones? B.O.X, SA-X, Nightmare, and Ridley-X are big ones.--Tuckerscreator 17:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, thanks. There's always four, isn't it? Well, Fusion is different from the other games in that there is no clear division into big boss and miniboss. There only some bosses that show up more than others.--Tuckerscreator 17:27, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Plot loophole? Does Metroid Fusion's ending have a loophole? Let me elaborate. At the beginning of the game, we see Samus infused with Metroid DNA to save herself from the X parasite. Then, at the end, the SA-X tries to defend her from the Omega Metroid, but gets killed. Samus absorbs the SA-X, presumably absorbing DNA from the organism as well, and thereby becoming the first Metroid-X? That just doesn't make any sense, because the Chozo specifically created the Metroids to counteract the spread of the X-parasite. If they were to come in contact with each other, but also bond at a molecular level with eachother, Samus' would surely become unstable and she would die. Did I miss something? I know the Metroid games' respective plots aren't meant to be analyzed by this, but I at least hope that they thought this stuff through before putting it in the game! Someone please explain this apparent conundrum to me.Purkinje 22:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :She absorbed it. Just like she did with almost every other boss in the game. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:02, November 20, 2009 (UTC)